Dog Days
by Kayami Naru
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and one shots that look into the life of a miko and a taiyoukai. If chapters are connected, it'll say. For the most part, they're unconnected.
1. Cough Syrup

Surrounded by tissues and a frown on his face, the lord of the West let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sitting in front of him on the cushiony down bed, an inky haired miko had her hands pressed over a tightly closed mouth. Her dark eyebrows were furrowed in defiance as she shook her head once, sharply, and scooted away from her boyfriend. The silver dog growled in frustration and held out the cup of dark red liquid.

"You will drink it. It will help you heal," he said with an edge to his voice. Kagome shook her head again and momentarily took her hands from her mouth to speak.

"No, it's gross."

"While that is true, it is necessary for you to heal."

Kagome shook her head back and forth several times before seeing the frustrated look in her boyfriend's eyes. Dropping her hands, she pouted and held out her hand in resignation. Sesshomaru smiled softly and chuckled at the look of hate she gave the cup of cold medicine.

"This is so much."

"Do not be silly, miko, it is one little gulp."

Kagome glared at him and stuck out her tongue.


	2. Calculus and Kisses

The bell signaling the end of the day rang loudly through the empty halls of Tokyo Academy. Soon, the floor was pounding with the feet of hundreds of students as they packed the halls and attempted to get to lockers, classrooms and out the door. It was a Friday and everyone was ready to leave and have a good weekend.

A raven haired girl in thick black glasses pushes her way through a tight crowd of tall demon jocks with mischievous eyes and attempts to get to her lockers. Finally breaking through the last of the crowd, pulling her tattered messenger bag along with her, she spins the locker dial easily and rips it open. Five minutes had passed since the bell rang and the halls were starting to clear out. Happy for the room to take a breath, she pulls text books out of her locker and deposits them in her bag. Grabbing the last notebook she needed, Kagome cursed under her breath when a few papers fluttered from under it and scattered onto the floor.

Kneeling down to get them, the inky haired teen was shocked when a clawed hand jutted out and took a paper from near her. Looking up from under her bangs and standing slowly, she looked at the silver haired demon in front of her.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted politely, wondering what he was up to. He was known to be a flirt and she was suspicious to his sudden appearance, regardless of her crush on him. The boy grinned at her and held her Calculus homework tightly in his hand. Kagome eyed it and held out her own hand.

"May I have that back?"

Sesshomaru only grinned and leaned toward her with bright golden eyes.

"You may, if you trade a kiss for it."


	3. Cake Batter Chaos

It had been a long day at work. Merging deals and company meetings and his incompetent assistant losing a contract had all led up to a tightly wound and extremely irritated taiyoukai. A frustrated sigh fell from his lips as the elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open smoothly. Taking a step out and onto the fine carpet of the hall that led to his condo, he was pleased to know that at least he would get to see his girlfriend in a few short minutes. Happy with that small ray of light to salvage the day, his steps quickened ever so slightly as he pulled his keys from his pocket and draped his jacket over his arm to open the door.

Even before the door was open, he could sense the chaos from within his home. Instincts on high, the silver inu threw the door open and his normal calm eyes went wide with horror.

It. Was. Everywhere.

Thick, sweet, yellow cake batter coated every surface of his sleek marble countertops and was stuck in sticky clumps in his girlfriend's hair. Said woman was currently curled up behind the island counter close to the door with a pot lid on her head and her eyes squeezed shut. Turning his eyes to the cause of this disaster, he watched with sharp gold eyes as the mixer jumped and rattled in a large kitchen bowl for a second longer before leaping out of the bowl and landing on the counter with a thud. It jiggled three for a moment until it hit the corner of a nearby cake pan and it spun off the counter. The weight of it unplugged it and it fell uselessly to the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Upon hearing that the noise had stopped, the raven haired woman tentatively lowered the stainless steel lid from the top of her head and peaked over the edge of the counter. Now that her face was higher, the demon lord could see the batter had also exploded onto her face and fell down her chin and cheeks in thick globs.

Apparently not noticing his presence, the girl rose to her full height and assessed the situation at hand. A deep blush rose high in her cheeks and he could see tears in the corners of her eyes. A shaky sigh slid through her lips as she set the pot lid on the counter and walked slowly toward the, now, overturned bowl. Righting it to its proper position, she stuck a single digit into it and swirled it in what batter was left there. Removing her finger from the bowl, she stuck it in her mouth and closed in eyes in bliss before removing a clean finger and wiping what was left on her filthy apron.

Having seen enough, the silver hair man took a few steps forward and cleared his throat. The woman jumped in surprise and spun around to face her longtime boyfriend. A blush rose in her cheeks again and her lips broke into a nervous smile as she tried to straighten her disheveled hair and stand in front of the worst of the mess.

"Oh, ah, welcome home," she said sheepishly as she tried to avoid looking at him. His anger was legendary and she didn't want to see the fury in his eyes. Opting to look at the ground instead, she watched as he expertly weaved around the mess on the floor and managed to get none of it on his shiny shoes as he approached her.

"Kagome," his voice came softly, void of the anger that she feared. Peaking up under batter coated bangs, she gasped quietly at the look on his face. Eyes crinkled ever so slightly at the edges, lips curled up and a chuckle slipping from his lips. He was smiling at her. She had destroyed his kitchen, her now poor excuse for a cake having exploded all over the counters and floor, and yet he was smiling at her. And laughing at her! She felt a smile break her face as well and she threw her arms around his neck without thinking. His strong hands were instantly on her hips and pulling her away from his persons. Hurt shining in her bright eyes, she looked at him with a pout playing on her lips. He returned it with a mock serious look and shook his silver head.

"While you can make a mess of my kitchen, you will not get that gooey concoction on this Sesshomaru's suit," he said firmly as he set her down on her own two feet and stepped around her. Kagome watched him retreat to their bedroom with a smile before she swiped her finger over the counter and stuck another glob of the batter in her mouth.

"Tight ass," she muttered around her finger before removing it and cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Hey, get in here and help me clean this up!"

A silver head poked out of the bedroom door and the inu lord couldn't hold in his scoff.

"You created the mess, miko, not this Sesshoumaru."


	4. Clusters, Piles, and Stacks

Rating: K

Sesshomaru blinked as he looked around the comfortable furnished apartment of his date. This was his first time seeing her home. Originally, they had agreed to meet at the restraunt, but last minute she had called and told him that she had encountered a problem with her car. After listening to her apologizing profusely for a few minutes, the stoic demon had agreed to come and pick her up at her apartment. After getting her apartment address, he had slid into the driver seat of his Mercedes and set off to pick her up.

And he currently stood at said apartment, staring around her home with slightly widened golden eyes, as she chatted from the other room while she got ready. Coming out of what he presumed was her bedroom, putting on an earring; she apologized for the mess and moved a particularly large pile of books out of the way so that he could sit on her couch. Sesshomaru shook his head at the apology and eyed the titles of some of the material closest to them. The mess that she was referring to was hardly that. There were books scattered, stacked, shoved, and sitting all around the small house. They were on counters, tables, couches, chairs, piled all over the floor, and puddle all around the furniture. Her tastes were all over the charts, ranging from classics to horrors to romance novels that were sold at the register in convenience stores. He was both impressed and mystified by her selection, going as far as to pick of a title that he recognized that was actually one of his personal favorites from where it sat near the leg of the couch he was sitting on. Flipping to a particular page, he settled into her deep cushioned, olive green couch and read as she got ready.

And that was how Kagome found him, deeply nestled into her couch and reading one of her all time favorite books with his knees crossed and his haired tied back. She couldn't help but smile at the scene as she reached out and grabbed her pursed from the low coffee table at the end of the couch. Clearing her throat, she smiled at Sesshomaru's surprised look when he glanced up from her book and took in the black cocktail dress she was wearing and at the curled up do that her hair was twisted into. Smiling faintly at her outfit, he set the book aside and stood. Smiling at him, she picked up the book and flipped through it to the same place that Sesshomaru had been reading and skimmed the page slowly. Sighing, she had to force herself to put the book down and grin at Sesshomaru.

"It's one of my favorites," she commented as she dug through her bag for her keys and led her handsome date out of the mess that was her home. Sesshomaru nodded appreciatively at that and followed her out of the place that felt almost more comfortable than his own home.

"It is also one of mine," he replied quietly as she locked her door. Turning, her eyes were bright with emotion as she smiled. Glancing back at her door for a fleeting moment, she looked at Sesshomaru with a question in her eyes and bit her bottom lip gently in thought. Worried a little that she might bite through that lip, the inu carefully grabbed her chin to catch attention and looked at her with a raised brow, silently inquiring as to what she wanted to know. Sighing, a light blush colored the raven haired girl's cheeks as she studied the floor and spoke.

"Well, our dinner reservation isn't for a while, and you seemed to be enjoying the book. So, maybe, we could stay here for a bit and… read?" Her voice was shy, soft, and hesitant as the blush touched the tips of her ears. Sesshomaru blinked at her in surprised for a moment before he let go of her chin and staring at her in fascination. None of the women he had ever dated had turned down a fancy dinner in preference of something as intelligent as reading. Never before had they ever had the attention span to notice more than his money, let alone cared to find out what he enjoyed. And just as she was about apologize for such a dumb idea, he put a finger to her lips to shush her and allowed a small smile.

"I would love to."

The smile he was reward with was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen as she reopened her door and once again invited him into the book clustered home she had created.


End file.
